Summoned?
by Krylancelo
Summary: I finally felt like updating! Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu must do battle with their world's most hated enemy! The peoples that they met in Cephiro come to their world to see them and everyone gets swept up in an attempt to save one of the Knight's from the end
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayerarth or Final Fantasy X, nor do I own the rights to the characters. This is for non-profit, and I hope the readers will review.  
  
" Umi, Fuu. I've asked you both here today for a reason. Would you two do me the honor of becoming my guardians?" Asked a timid red-head who didn't want to have her friends repreimd her.   
The two in question, blue haired and eyed Umi, and golden haired, with green eyes Fuu, both stood infront of the red-head in total shock.  
" Miss Hikaru. C-come again. You want us to be your guardians? I thought you became a summoner to become an Maester. You." Said Fuu, with total shock written all over her face.   
" Hikaru! No! How could you do this, we can't. You can't. I don't want to lose you." Said Umi, as light tears began to run down her facee.  
  
Hikaru took Umi and Fuu's hands in her own, and smiled.  
" Yes I can Umi. I need to do this Fuu. It was the dying wish of the last two Grand Maesters of Spira. Please accept this!" She said, tightly squeezing their hands when she talked of the deceased Maesters.  
Umi and Fuu both lowered, and then reluctantly nodded their heads. They had just become guardians to a new summoner.  
  
" We first must gain Valefore. He is in the tiny isle of Besaid. Are you ready, Umi, Fuu?" Said Hikaru, cheerfully as the trio was preparing to leave Hikaru's home town of D'jose. Umi lightly smiled as she then looked at the beautiful, blue sky.   
" Yeah Hikaru, we're ready." Said Umi. They then headed on a boat, the Lucae, on their way to the land that would start their journey to fight sin. They knew that it would please the High Summoner that people would keep fighting. In the High Summoner of Spira's memory they would try to keep on.   
A week later after traveling on a chocobo Fuu had raised, the three found themselves in the beautifully tranquil place of Besaid.  
" Wow, it's so beautiful here. This town really reminds me of......." Said Hikaru as she looked around, Umi then chuckled at Hikaru's almost slip. After that week Hikaru had made it as clear as she could that Cherpiro wasn't the first thing on her mind. The girls then walked on, and came to the temple. A young priest named Han came and greeted them with the sign of prayer, and ushered them inside to the center room. He smiled at them and told them that they must travel throught the chamber of Trials before reaching the faith. The three thanked him and went down the standing elevator that made Fuu nervous. They walked through the maze like area, and inseted the correct spheres and glyphs, all the while Fuu and Umi hoped nothing bad would happen to their good friend Hikaru.   
Lastly they reached the chamber of the faith , and Hikaru went in, alone. She kneeled down and prayed, and day came to see the night. Outside the chamber, Umi and Fuu chatted softly, and Fuu's nervousness had increased tenfold.  
By the next morning, Hikaru came out tired and soaked in her own sweat. Her soft boots clanked on the stairs she traveled down, and she whispered almost to her self, " I've become a summoner." She then fainted, and Umi caught her before she tumbled down the steps. Umi then gave Fuu a sad look, then slowly carried her friend to the exit.  
  
" Miss Hikaru gave up everything after the death of the two Grand Maesters. Though I hate what she is doing to herself, I will still keep on at her side, even it...." Fuu said as Umi walked with the light Hikaru in her arms.   
" Yes Fuu, we'll keep going and we'll be their for her if things become to much. I know for her that life has already become much more of a curse than a joy. We'll stay with her until the end, and we will progress our way together." Umi said solemnly. Their journey was beginning to take it's shape.  
  
  
Two days later the girls had all of their supplies ready, and embarked to the second place of the pilgrimage to gain Ifrit. As they passed the town of Killica to arrive at the Killikan temple, both Umi and Fuu had the same thought on their minds. Cephiro.  
The only alternative for Hikaru being a summoner in their mind was for her to remember Princess Emeraude. Umi and Fuu were actually afraid that she had FORGOTTEN Emeraude's tragic fate.   
The two were wishing with all their hearts to go back to Cephiro, and they were trying hard to convince Hikaru to wish for it as well. It wasn't working.  
  
" Umi. Fuu. Cephiro is behind us, and a pilgrimage to defeat Sin is our next goal. I know you two compare a summoner and a pilar as being the same, and in a lot of ways it is. But, this is something I need to do!" Said Hikaru, as she was walking beside Hikari.   
Umi and Fuu both shook their heads, and looked up when Hikari growled.  
" What's up with Hikari?" Asked Umi, looking at Hikaru for some information.  
" He smells a fiend, guys. Get ready!" Yelled Hikaru, and all three took up a battle stance.  
Umi with her light blue armour on, with a rapier in hand.  
Fuu with a light green dress/ armour on, with a bow and arrow in hand.  
And Hikaru with a short red dress on, with a upside down sycle/ staff in hand.  
Hikari stood infront of Hikaru.  
  
" Let's fight this thing!" Yelled Umi.  
And they did, all in total for the day destroying fifteen fiends, from seven battles.  
  
By the end they had made it to the Killikan temple, and Umi and Fuu stood outside the Chamber of Faith, while Hikaru prayed. When she re-emerged from the Cloister, she was in possession of the fiery Aeon, Ifrit.  
  
" Hey I did it guys. I got Ifrit. And since I can control fire thats around me, and since Ifrit controls the element of fire as well theres an advantage. " Said Hikaru happily as she walked down the dark red steps to meet Umi and Fuu.  
Umi looked a bit puzzled.  
" Huh? What do you mean, Hikaru?" She asked.   
" Miss Hikaru, does it mean that since your element is fire you have an elemental bond to the faith, Ifrit?" Asked Fuu. She then looked at Hikaru to see if that is what she was getting at.   
Hikaru walked over to her and smiled.  
" Yeah! With my abilities Ifrit can sometimes have a power bonus, meaning his strength when using Meteor Shower or Hellfire will be twice as much. He'll be great." Hikaru said, bouncing up and down on her heels with happiness.   
Fuu and Umi just smiled.  
" Yeah Hikaru. He'll be a strong aeon." She then laughed, and lightly scolded her friend, " Just don't rely on that too much. The boost won't always be there, you could say it is like an overdrive. A special one that combines the summoner and the aeon's abilities and souls.  
So now, Hikaru Shidou, I'm warning you be careful. Don't let the aeon control you."  
" Course not Umi. I'll be fine."  
Then the three girls headed out of the temple and gained more supplies.  
Fuu then spoke up when they were heading out of a a small shop for potions and rest.  
" We're to head through the Highroad, south of Luca, ne? "  
" That's right." Hikaru whispered.   
" Luca? Isn't that where the cool Blitz tournament is being held in a few weeks?" Said Umi, smiling.   
" Yeah!" Then a thought dawned on Hikaru. " Umi you wana stay there and participate in your all girls Bevelle league, ne?"  
Umi blushed, " Well."  
" You want to, don't you Miss Umi." Piped in Fuu.  
" Well of course I do!" Umi burst out, a little too loudly. A few Killikans looked there way, and stared. 


	2. We're going!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own rights to Magic Knight Rayearth, and Final Fantasy X. Nor to any of their characters. Please review if you want more chapters.  
  
  
" HEY! Fuu why's your chocobo running the wrong way. Luca's that way!" Umi yelled as she pointed a finger toward the back of the bird they rode.  
" Well Miss Umi. I'm really not sure." Fuu then put a hand to her cheek and blushed a little. " Caroline is usually so eager to see fiends. Maybe the one up ahead of us was to much for her?"   
Umi paled. " A fiend. We should go back and fight it. We need the experience. Can't you make her go back Fuu?" She said, looking straight at her friend.  
" I'm sorry Miss Umi, but Caroline is to scared."   
" Uhhh." Umi yelled out in exasperation, " You're chocobo is worthless!" That was when Caroline stopped and casualy pushed Umi to the ground with her beak. Umi landed with a thud on her backside.  
Fuu slowly looked down at her friend who should have know by now that it was a bad idea to anger Fuu's chocobo.  
Umi then felt a light tapping on her head, and looked up. "Huh?"  
" Umi are you okay?" Asked Hikaru, her eyes filled with worry.  
Umi blushed a little, " Of course I'm okay!"   
Hikaru then stuck out a small hand and helped her friend stand up. The blue haired girl then saw Hikaru's eyes and let out a yelp. They were blank and devoid of any real emotion.  
" Hey. Karu are you ok? Hikaru."  
" Miss Hikaru is something the matter?" Fuu said while she dismounted her Caroline. Umi then slowly waved a hand in front of Hikaru's face. Nothing happened, she then looked at Fuu. " Do you-?"  
  
" It's her elemental bond." Said a light voice from out of nowhere.  
" Huh?" Umi said, surprised. She quickly turnt around to face a woman with short brown hair with one blue braid.  
Her eyes widened, " High Lady Summoner." She whispered, her voice barely over a whisper. Her eyes then became sad.  
Fuu joined in to the conversation. " She's nothing more than a spirit now. This is how she will be untill the Sin of this time is defeated."  
" I know." Said Umi. She then gained her courage.  
" High summoner Yuna, do you know how to help Hikaru? And, h-how can we save you?"  
The spirit of Yuna smiled, and her eyes were kind. She then reached out her hand, and unclasped it. Inside was a small ring. " Put this on her finger."  
Fuu went up to the woman and grasped the ring. Her eyes widened in disbelief when her hand went through the Lady summoners.   
Yuna smiled sadly, " Do not be afraid, guardian. Take this ring as a gift from me, and never allow your summoner to take it off. If so, when the final battle with Sin is over she might become like me." She whispered, and then her form slowly dissaperaed.   
Umi and Fuu both made the sign of prayer. Afterward, Fuu slipped the ring on Hikaru's small finger. Hikaru's crimson eyes slowly blinked, and she soon recognized her two worried guardians.   
Next she lowered her eyes to the ground, and spoke with a serious and solem tone. "We'll save Lady Yuna and her guardians soon guys. I know we will."  
  
Two days had passed since the spirit of the trapped summoner had appeared before the girls. The three were only now a five days journey from Luca. The next step they had to take was to go through an area that was usually a very active place. A safe haven of the fiends.   
The area was dark and Hikaru cringed when a navy blue, almost black bird flew overhead. She remembered her last time she passed throught this dark place.Umi brightly smiled and slung her arm around her friend.   
" Don't worry Hikaru. Hikari will warn us if there's any danger." Hikaru then smiled, but she was still uneasy. Fuu who was walking infront of the two stopped upbruply.   
" Oh no." She whispered as she saw the scene before them. She then quickly took a step back and stumbled as she ran to her friends.   
She put on a brave smile, and clapped her hands together. " Why don't we set up camp here for tonight and find a new path tommorrow."  
" I guess. " Hikaru said as she looked around at the woods.  
Umi looked at Fuu with suspision, but she consented to the rest as well.  
  
"Man. I miss Clef! Even Ascot would do, it's so dark and .. creepy here." Umi looked around. " Why did we choose this path again?"  
" Because it's quicker and we get more experience for the stronger fiends." Said Fuu as she was brushing her hair.  
Umi looked at her sleeping friend, " I think she's exhausted."   
" Yes. Miss Hikaru summoned Valefore and Ifrit so many times today. Unfortunently this path is making her very edgy. I cannot believe what I saw today." Fuu said, her voice fading off as she thought about it.  
Umi looked at Fuu and put a determined look on her face. She knew something was wrong. She quickly stood up, and wiped the dirt off her clothes.   
Her hand reached out and grabbed Fuu's arm, and dragged her to a area outside of her sleeping friends hearing range.  
" Fuu! What did you see? What are you hiding?" When Fuu didn't answer, Umi let go of her arm. " Tell me." She quietly begged.  
Fuu slowly looked down to the ground and surpressed a shiver.  
" I saw her parents."  
"Huh? " Umi yelled, surprised. Her voice then lowered, " You mean it was here."  
" Yes. She told me a few months ago."  
She then looked at Umi. " We can't allow Miss Hikaru to see what they've become. Their bodies are still there and their spirits .... they are very powerful fiends, If she saw she would stop her pilgramage. We as her guardians cannot allow that."  
Umi nodded her head. " I know what you mean, she couldn't take it. We'll go the southern way in the morning."  
" Good."  
  
" Yes! We're finally out of that forest. I hate that place." Hikaru yelled as she took the steps onto the final path to Luca. " Just one more day."  
Umi smiled, and Fuu relaxed. The forest had given her the creeps.  
  
Location: Cephiro's rebuilt castle  
" Do you know how bored I am?" Asked Ferio as he swung one leg back and forth from the balcony outside his sister's room.  
" Yes." Emeraude smiled. She wore a long white dress and pretty white boots.   
" I'm happy here Ferio. But I know you miss someone. Who is it?" She said as she put a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.  
" Fuu." He murmmered, " She was the magic knight of Wind, and oh so beautiful." He said.  
  
At the other balcony outside a room a few ones away Lantis and Eagle watched the birds fly by.  
" Do you think the'll ever come back." Eagle cheerfuly said, but his eyes seemed sad.  
" I don't know. But I do wish for it." Replied Lantis, he was seated on the railing with one arm laying on one leg that was up. Eagle had never figured out how that was comfortable.  
" Do you think if Hikaru ever saw me again. Would she be shocked?"   
" She saw you die, Eagle. We all thought the worst had happened back then. Don't you think she'd be surprised to see you alive and well?" Lantis said as he looked Eagle straight in the eyes.   
Eagle turnt away from his gaze.  
" You could have told me about the illness." The dark haired young man accused.  
" You would have been like Geo." He turnt back and smiled. " Wouldn't let me do anything."   
Lantis' eyes then lightened. " Hello brother."  
Zagato stepped into the light, and smiled. " Hello, to the both of you." His eyes darkened. " Are you talking about thoes girls again?"  
  
" Do you think those girls will ever come back again?" Sierra asked as she brushed her sister's long hair.   
" You know the Magic Knights have to live there own lives, Sierra." Presea whispered. But deep down she truly missed them.  
Caldina bent down in front of her friend to look in her eyes. " You all know that the girls can't come back, their wish to reserect the in between death worked. Didn't Eme say that was the extent of their wishing."  
" Yes." Presea said, her hopes going down.  
" Hey cheer up sis. Maybe with our will, we could go to them. Let's go and ask Master Clef."  
And so they did.  
" Are you positive?"  
" Yes." Everyone consented and they in turn found a way to the three girls world.  
Master Clef  
Presea & Sierra  
Caldina & Lafarga  
Lantis & Eagle  
Geo & Zazu  
Ascot & Primera  
Tarta & Tatra  
Aska & Sangu & old man  
They all were happy.  
  
k, author question. Anyone want Alcyone alive, or Nova. Anyone want to see about poor Yuna's guardians. Auron, Tidus. Tell me who you want next. Ja ne! 


	3. So were here?

Disclamer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or the characters. Nor do I have any rights to Final Fantasy x nor it's chatacters.   
If you want me to write more, because it will get a bit more intresting. Then I need more than one fan. K?Can't I have at least ten reviews!   
  
  
  
" Eww. Eww. EWWW! What kind of fiend is that?!" Yelled Umi.  
Fuu did a quick scan with her weapon the 'Dare' that had that ability.  
" It's called a Mini- Beheamoth, and there is also a Blob B. I contains a very dark matter that is poisionious. We'd better be careful. " She then turnt to Hikaru.  
" Miss Hikaru, would it not be better if Ifrit would to take care of this."  
Hikaru looked a little pained, then she ducked her head so Fuu couldn't see her eyes.  
" If you want me too."  
She then summoned Ifrit. Her eye's pupils glowed red and she yelled two words.  
" Elemental summon!"   
A ball of swirling flames encased the young summoner and Ifrit's attack at that time doubled.  
Hikaru commanded it to use Meteor Strike. With one mighty throw of its power the two fiends were destroyed. The girls had won.  
" Wow!" Umi said looking at Hikaru's dying flames, " I didn't know that elemental summon thing could make Ifrit that powerful."  
" Yes. Even I, myself, who has studied under the historian of the chamber did not know that that power could increase an aeon so much. His overdrive must be very powerful." Said Fuu as she walked over to Hikaru.  
" Now, Miss Hikaru it is getting late. Might it be a good idea to return to the town of Luca and see how the tournament is going. The men's finals are coming up soon. That would be an entertaining event to see."  
" I guess it would be fun to watch!" Said Umi. She then turnt to face her two friends. " Well girls. What are we waiting for. Let's go."  
  
After the girls had gone about ten steps, a bright light engulfed them. Thus causing them to scream in surprise. After about five minutes of eye blinding white light. The girl could see again, and Hikari stopped his barking.  
What they saw was totally a shock.  
" Hi girls!" Said a happy and joyous Eagle as he waved at them.  
" Nice to see you again, Umi, Knights."  
" It's a pleasure." Said Tarta and Tatra.  
" Woah!" Umi said when she saw all the people she untill now could only dream about.  
" Ferio!" Was all Fuu could say as she walked up to the prince.  
Hikaru's eyes uncouciously widened when she saw two people standing side by side smiling.  
" Pr- princess Emeraude. Zagato." Her voice rose. " High Priest Zagato. But how?"  
The young woman in question walked over to the stuttering girl and hugged her.  
" It's alright. Magic Knight, you and your two friends wish for myself and my love came ture. We're alive. You didn't fully kill us, your wish allowed it."   
She then pulled back and looked into Hikaru's eyes, " You truly are a kind soul. Don't worry yourself over the event you cannot control. Magic Knights."  
Emeraude then let out a cry as the startled Magic Knight fainted in her arms.  
" Hikaru!" Praticaly everone screamed.  
Fuu and Umi quickly rushed over, as a shocked Emeraude lowered Hikaru into her lap. Lantis and Eagle were not far behind.  
" Do you know what happened?" Lantis asked, his blue eyes looking directly at his 'sister'.  
" No I don't."  
" Hikaru."  
" Miss Hikaru."  
Fuu stated to shake her friend. It didn't help.  
Umi looked at her friend for a second and then took charge.  
" Let's get her to Luca. We're almost there anyway. She can get treatment, let's hurry!"  
" you mean that place over there?" Asked a quitical Ascot.   
" Yeah."  
" The people there will help?" Asked Sierra.  
" Yes. They have an obligation to."   
" Then lets go." Said Eagle as he moved to pick Hikaru up.  
  
In Luca:  
" huh. Where am I? I'm lost." Said a frightened young summoner.  
" Lost?" Said a thick, masculine voice from above the young girl. " Why? Don't you have someone to go to?" He asked, as he slowly removed his small glasses.  
Hikaru looked up, and the sight she saw surprised her.  
" Sir Auron!"  
" Yes."  
Hikaru then looked scared. " How are you here? How did I get here?"  
He lowered his gaze. " This isn't an Here. This is nothing, just a dream.  
" But."  
" Don't forget to keep your focus, and try not to sacrifice yourself."  
Then everything went white.  
" Wait." She whispered.  
  
  
" Hikaru. Hikaru! You okay, your sweating." Umi said as she watched the awakening friend.  
" Um.. I'm fine Umi." She then lowered her eyes. " Was it all a dream?"  
" No." said Aska. " We're all here."  
" Here."  
" In a place that Fuu says is called Luca. Is this a town, or a village?" Ferio asked slowly. He turnt to Fuu. " A town."  
"Oh." Said a deep voice.  
" Towns are nice." Said his love.  
Umi smiled. " Hey Princess Emeraude and Zagato."  
" Hello." He stated.  
" I'm sorry for scaring you Magic Knight. Um. May I call you three girls by your real names?" Emeraude asked.  
" Sure. My name is Umi Ryuzaki. Magic Knight of Water and now a guardian."  
" I am Fuu Houojji, Magic Knight of wind, and also a guardian.  
The oldest smiled, " My name is Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire. I am a summoner."  
" Oh. That's wonderful. But what do you mean about guardians and summoners." Emeraude wondered.  
" Yes would you care to explain it." Clef said.  
" Sure." Umi replied, as she rocked back and forth on her heels.  
" Is everyone here?" Asked Fuu.  
" Everyones accounted for. Even Presea who went for a walk while Hikaru was out." Said Geo.  
  
  
" Okay. I, " Umi said pointing to herself, " Am a guardian and so is Fuu. We protect the summoner who's Hikaru. A summoner's job is to go on an pilgramge and gain all 5 aeons. Valfore, the wind, flying one that is cool in his own way. Ifrit, a fire spirit that Hikaru can merge with. Ixion, a thunder beast that's electrifying. Shiva, aka goddess of ice is quite stunning, in more ways than one. And Bahamut is the king of dragons that's sure to help in a tight situation. When all 5 are collected from each individual temple then the threat of Sin can be dealt with. Sin is a horror that kills and kills, destruction being it's only goal. Seven years ago, a calm came to the land. As High Summoner Yuna was able to defeat Sin and survive. As a result after the battle, three years after, Yuna and her strong guardians were encased unrightfully in the farplane. Once we defeat sin then there is a chance to save High Summoner Yuna and her guardians. Even 'the dream' and 'the dead.' That is our goal."  
She then hugged herself.  
" Sounds hard." Eagle said. " Any way in which we can help?"  
" The feeling is neutral with Cephiro." Said Ferio.  
" Chizeta would love to help you on your quest." Said Tartra with fire in her eyes.  
" Us in Farhen might be useful. Can we help?" Aska said hopefully.  
  
  
" You mean you'll help me save my uncle?" Said a hopeful Hikaru. She smiled and her ears and tail of a cat popped out.  
  
  
Note: Guess who her uncle is? Won't Yuna be surprised. Ciao! 


	4. Say that again

Disclamer: I in no way own the rights to Magic Knight Rayearth or Final Fantasy X. Nor do I own the characters. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
" You're Uncle?" Lantis asked, as he trained his blue eyes on Hikaru's small form. Hikaru bent her head down and looked a bit unhappy.  
" My uncle, not by blood, (not true) is ex-maester Seymour. When I was small he was always there to protect me, even after my parents died. He was put in the farplane by Lady Yuna and her guardians before they defeated Sin. A while ago I found documents that show that in truth he was not responsible for his previous actions. My brother, Masuru told me a while after he started his pilgrimage that a small herb can be obtained to help those that have a soul, my uncle can still be healed from his madness."   
" Madness?" Emeraude asked.  
" You mean INSANITY?" Umi yelled. " I can't believe your related to that murderer, Hikaru! He wanted to KILL everyone in Spira."   
Fuu was quiet as Umi spoke, but then she voiced her opinion. " Miss Umi, you can't be angry at Hikaru. You must know she wants to save her remaining family at all cost. And if Miss Hikaru's story is true then Sir Seymour might have a cure." She then went to Umi's side, and whispered in her ear. " This in itself doesn't necssicerily mean that we have to save him."   
Umi gratefully smiled at her friend.  
" So girls, aside from all that how can we help you with you pilgramage?" Asked Eagle, with Geo and Zazu bikering behind him. He turnt around to face them.   
" What's the problem, guys?"  
" Well,.." started Zazu, " Unlike you and Umi, me and GTO head here want to help this Seymour guy."   
Eagle smiled, but it seemed a little strained.   
Hikaru caught on. " You don't have to help me. I'll be fine, on my own." She said, looking straight into Zazu's eyes.  
" No! I want to help, so if on this journey thing, that there is any word on this herb. Then I'll be the first to tell you." He smiled a little. " I think it's nice that you want to help him." He whispered as he blushed a little.  
" Yeah!" Said Geo as he slung a well muscled arm over Zazu's shoulder. " We'll be happy to help you, Miss Summoner!"   
" Well, thank you for your kindness toward Miss Hikaru." Said Fuu, though she was looking straight into Ferio's golden eyes. He had a feeling that she wasn't exacly happy about the two guys enthusiasm.  
  
A small silence filled the room.   
" Thanks." Said Hikaru, " But, the pilgramage is much more important. Us three were going to Djose to find Ixion. He will be helpful to get the final aeon."  
" I guess." Said Umi, " But isn't the final one not needed, because of Lady Yuna's efforts."  
" Yes, but we don't know what she did. No one really does, so Umi we have to go on what we know."   
" Okay." Said Umi, a little unhappy.  
" What's the final aeon?" Asked Aska, as Sang yung fanned her face.  
" Oh, Miss Aska! The final aeon is the aeon said to destroy sin. It's very powerful."  
Aska smiled brighly, " That would be wonderful. Ha haha! Let's go get it! 


	5. Attack!

Disclamer: I in no way own Magic Knight Rayearth or Final Fantasy X. Nor do I own the characters. Please give reviews.  
  
  
In Djose:  
" That was a long walk." Said Eagle, as he stood in front of the temple of Djose.   
" Are we allowed in?" Asked Presea, as she looked at the magnificant structure in front of her and the others.  
" Sure." Pipped in Umi.  
Fuu walked up with Ferio behind her. " You all cannot enter into the inner chamber, that is for summoners and guardians only."  
" Hmph! Is there a place where I can rest my feet!" Complained Caldina.   
" Caldina. I'll carry you to a place of rest." Said Lafarga as he gazed at his love.  
" That'd be sweet of you, Lafarga."  
  
" Isn't she lucky to have such a hunk carry her around." Whispered Tarta to her sister.   
" I guess, but the exercise is good for you sister." She said.  
  
" You all can go to the inn over there and rest. Here is enough money to cover it." Said Hikaru as she gave the money over to Clef.  
" Thank you." He said as he smiled gratefully at the young girl. " But, what will you three be doing? Is there anyway we can help?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.  
She smiled, " Oh, you've done enough already. You and everyone else have destroyed many fiends as we traveled. You all deserve some rest. The three of us are just going to go and see the fayth to get Ixion. Just a puzzle of spheres to solve, and a lot of praying to do."   
Clef looked a tad bit confused, but everyone else not of Spira went to get the inn. He looked around after his companions who had left, then he gulped. " What might you mean by the term praying. Why, Hikaru, would you and the other Magic Knights need to pray?"   
" Well, it's only me. Fuu and Umi just wait outside the last chamber while I try to persuade the fayth that my cause is just."  
" Oh."  
  
The temple:  
'The male version of 'the hymm of the Fayth' plays'  
  
The three girls go in the area and do the totaly annoying sphere puzzle, and after an hour the girls arrive before the chamber. " Lets wait here, k Fuu?" Asked Umi as her long fingers played with her bangs.  
" Yes, lets." Replied Fuu as she gave a small, reasuring smile to Hikaru. Her eyes showed everything she felt. " I know you can do it, Miss Hikaru."  
Hikaru smiled back, and turnt to face the final door. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and proceded into the inner chamber. As she door shut close behind her she let out her breath. " I can do this." She said, I know I can. She thought.  
  
The Inn:  
"Master mage Clef, stop pacing." Lantis said, as he walked over to the left side of the inn.   
" I can't." Was the mage's reply. " I'm worried."  
" Oh, c'mon Master Clef." Said Caldina, who was watching him from a bed she was seated on. " Tell us what's bothering you!"  
Clef lightly sighed, " Just something Hikaru said. " He said hurriedly, " It's nothing at all."  
Lantis' eyes narrowed, " What was it?"  
Large, crystal blue eyes met icy, blue ones. " Well, just that she is required to pray."  
Emeraudes intrest was perked, " Pray?"  
" Yes, she said she was the only on who has to pray to get the fayth."  
" Why?" She asked, her eyes showed her deep worry. Zagato placed a hand on her shoulder. " Do you know why, Master Mage Clef?" Asked Zagato for his love.  
" No, she wasn't clear. But it just worries me."  
" Well...... What worries me is that thoes girls aren't back yet. It's dark." Said Zazu as he rubbed his head.  
" They can take- " Geo was stopped in mid sentence. " Oh NO! Is the temple being attacked by fiends!"   
" WHAT!" yelled a surprised Clef.  
" Just look out this window!" Said Sierra as she pointed out.  
Everyone checked, and what they saw was a huge group of fiends that had attacked the temple. A huge sinspawn was practicaly annialating the door.   
" Let's go stop that thing!" Yelled Eagle.  
Everyone nodded and went off to fight.  
  
Note: Do you want the others to save the girls, or do you want them to have to fight their way out? 


	6. Thunder's curse

Disclamer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Final Fantasy X, nor do I their characters.   
" Are you sure we can beat that thing, Eagle?" Geo asked as he ducked a blow from the first sinspawn. It was a humongus fiend with three eyes that were trained on it's three opponents. Eagle, Geo, and Zazu.  
Eagle did a tired smile in his sweating friend's direction. " No." Pant, pant. " Problem."  
Then a huge arm of the spawn crashed down, " Eagle look out!" Lantis yelled. His cries didn't help to warn Eagle as the arm decended him to the ground, pushing him chest first to the ground.   
" Eagle" Geo yelled as he looked at his struggling friend. " Ahh. Get this thing off me!" Their commander grunted.   
Sure thing Eagle, Geo thought as he faced his opponent. Geo Metro felt a strong mix of feeling flow through his mind and body. Anger, pain, exhaustion, but mostly a need to help his friend, and get rid of this monster. His surge of emotions finally manifested itself into his overdrive. He raised his hands and with his strength, punched the fiend in the chest, sending it into oblivion. As the sub commander then opened his eyes he saw the fiend stagger back and dissipate from the wound a very ticked Geo had inflicted.  
  
At the temple:  
" Darn! Hikaru's taking too long. I know she's trying her hardest but.." Yelled Umi as her frustration got the better of her. Fuu sighed as she reached a hand out to grab Umi's wrist for the fourth time that day. " Miss Umi." Fuu said sternly, as she forced Umi to look into her eyes. " It was Miss Hikaru's wish that we not interfere with her duty while she is in there. Have you forgotten?"  
Umi savagly pulled her arm out of Fuu's strong grasp. The young guardian knew that she wasn't supposed to interrupt her friend, but she was worried about her. " Fuu, don't you understand. I've heared her screaming inside my head for the last three hours. Do you know how much that hurts to hear it." Fuu looked away from her friend's pleading eyes.   
" Look Fuu! I don't care about the oath. Hikaru is too important to me, and I know she's important to you to. There's a fiend of strength in there, we have to help her. Listen to me, I don't want to lose her. I am her guardian, so I'm going to go guard -"  
"AHHHH!" A steel cutting scream split through the two girls minds and ears.  
Umi then went off without a second of hesitation , " I'm going." Was all she whispered.  
  
In the chamber:  
" Umi, Fuu. I can't do this alone." Hikaru groaned, just as she passed out. A huge hand slowly went and picked her up with it's claws.   
" Sin isn't the only thing you need fear. Little girl." Said an incredably deep, sinister voice. The huge, red, clawed hand slowly closed over her and the small ring gained a red glow. A small eye was imprinted in the gem's center, and it flashed faintly. The huge being then slowly put the girl down and chuckled. His voice made the small area tremble, and it swept his hand across the encasement of Ixion. The being dissipated into smoke and appeared inside Ixion's still form.   
" I'll make her heart break into pieces. Heh, just as Master Seymour ordered."  
And Hikaru slep though it all.  
  
Note: Hey all, want Hikaru to be okay or do you want something different to happen? 


	7. Retreival and wonders

" Let's go and check on the girls." Clef said. He was standing outside the entrance to the trial area.   
" No, Master Clef. The girls said we should stay out of it." Said Presea, as she stroked Mokona's puffed out fur. The little creature was in her arms and was making worried 'pu' noises.  
" We did tell the girls that we would rest out here." Said Caldina as she was futilely pulling with all her strength at the 250 pound muscle that was her boyfriend.  
" Are you even listening to me, Lafarga?" She asked as sweat ran off her brow.  
" Yes, but a few monsters ran in there earlier. We need to help them."  
" That we do." Lantis said as he strode past the couple with a wincing Eagle walking behind him.  
" Lantis, are you sure that's what the girls want. What if the monsters were already disposed of?" Asked Emeraude, as she shook her head. Her thoughts were, he's just as stubborn as Zagato.  
" Dear, let him go." Said Zagato as he gave his little brother a smile. " Go and save her."   
Lantis nodded, opened the door with a strong hand, and crossed the threshold.  
  
The chamber:  
" Miss Umi , why haven't we found Miss Hikaru yet?" asked, the scared guardian, Fuu.  
The water guardian's face soured, then her eyes became determined. " We're going to find her. N-no doubt about it."  
Fuu wasn't to sure about that.  
The two girls had, after five attempts, lifted the door to open the chamber of fayth. The thoughts of getting yelled at or fired from the position as guardian didn't deter the two in the search for their friend. But an hour had passed and their hopes were running low.  
" Where could she be." Umi whispered.  
" Umi, Fuu!" yelled out a lanky, yet cool commander.  
" Eagle!" Both girls yelled in surprise.  
" W-what?" Umi stammered.  
A small smile passed the snow blonde's lips, " We were worried so we came to look." He then gestured to the left where the rest of the group was jumping the pit with the floating rock glyph. Caldina landed smoothly on her well balanced feet with the stunningly graceful Lafarga behind her. However Clef went chibi as he didn't quite make the second jump and was swinging his small arms in terror. Zagato did a spell that's after affect would get the mage over safely. A huge explosion was seen and Clef went flying into the wall that was eight feet away. As he slid down he muttered, " You could have been more gentle."  
  
A secret passage:  
" Umi! Fuu! Help!" Hikaru yelled, and Presea looked down the lightning area and gasped.   
" Hikaru. Hikaru are you okay down there."  
A small and far off voice answered, " No."  
" We'll get you out of there." Yelled Presea as she got Lantis to deter the lightning that secured Hikaru's prison.  
He then reached out with his strong hands and grasped the shaking young girl. Umi and Fuu then ran up to Hikaru and hugged her.  
" We were so worried about you, are you alright?"  
Hikaru shook her head.  
" Hikaru, were you the one who screamed earlier?" Asked Eagle as he walked up and looked her in the eyes.  
" I guess."  
" What happened?"  
" Something attacked me, and I-i got scared."  
" Well, I'm glad your okay, little missy." Caldina said as she gave her a pat on the shoulder.  
  
The Inn:  
" So Lantis, do you think everything is going to be okay. The temple being attacked, the fiends almost killing the people of D'jose, and Hikaru's loss of consciousness when we left the temple. Do you think she was hurt more than she said, that she was hiding an injury intentionally?" Asked Eagle Vision as he was sitting on the ledge that the small inn window connected to. The purple slate that he and Lantis graced was jutting and Lantis stood on the edge. His mind deep in thought.  
" We can't be sure. The attacks might have been connected to the attack on Hikaru, but they also could have been a fluke that occurred. We need to ask the Magic Knights, they know more about this, it is their world."  
Clef and Zagato slowly walked out, and told the two that the young summoner had awoke.   
" The Magic Knight of Water is worried about her and hovers over like a mother." Zagato said, and he then walked over to his brother. He put his hand on his brothers shoulder, " You might want to go talk to Hikaru, she seems to be wanting some company. Spend some time together."  
Lantis smiled gratefully at Zagato and walked off to Hikaru's room. As he stepped through the doorway he saw her sitting up in a bed with Umi at her bedside.  
He stood in the doorway and waited till their conversation was over.  
" Umi, do you think it was really a good idea for me to stay in bed. I need to send the dead."  
" Well, Hikaru. You could go out and do that, but Clef said you need to rest. Won't you listen to him, he means well."   
" I know." Hikaru said uncomfortably. " But, if I don't do it soon fiends will come and more deaths will commence. I can't let that happen."  
" Deaths?" Lantis whispered and Umi looked up at him. He noticed her eyes held a sad tone.   
" Yes, if the dead are allowed to roam then their spirits become fiends. It is a summoner's duty to send them, to put them in their rightful place, the farplane." She said, and she then remembered her parents.  
Flashback:  
" Umi, dear. Do you want some more tea?" Asked a beautiful woman with dark blue hair and eyes.  
" Yes, momma!" Said an estatic seven year old Umi. The two were having a tea party and Umi's father was making the setting perfect by lighting candles.  
" Would you like to light one, Umi?" Her father asked with a smile.  
" Yeah." Umi cheerfully agreed. She grasped the burning stick and was about to light the candle when the flame went out.  
Darkness descended and an ominous voice was heard.  
" Try a dark flame, it'll do better." And everything went into chaos.  
End flashback  
  
" Umi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, and Umi jumped like ten feet in surprise.  
" Uhh. Sure, just a little preoccupied." She mumbled something under her breath, " I hate him. I hate that murder, Seymour more than anyone."  
" Umi, what did you say?" Hikaru asked, desperately trying to believe she didn't just hear that.   
" Nothing, I'm going to go get some air." 


	8. Reasons

" The sunlights come in." Presea said, looking out the window of the inn. Her long blonde hair was billowing out behind her as a small breeze came in.  
" Well, it's time to go and get to the next place." Said Caldina as she stretched to get her kinks out.   
" Then let's get moving." Said Ferio as he smiled at the whole group of assorted people from way different worlds.  
" Hey, Umi!" Said Ascot, as the group moved from the town of D'jose and set off down a long road. " Where are we heading?"   
" Oh!" Umi exclaimed, a little surprised. " I think...." She stopped walking for a second to think about the next place, " Maybe it would be wise if we headed towards Guadaslem. It's not my favorite place but it would be best to get Shiva pretty soon. For Hikaru's sake."  
" Yeah. I guess." Ascot said, scratching his head a little as he thought of his next question. How do I put this, he thought slowly. " Hey Umi!"  
" Yeah. What is it Ascot?" The water guardian said cheerfully, " Why... Why did Hikaru become a summoner?"   
Fuu's eyes widened and Ferio instantly noticed her discomfort. " What's the matter Fuu?" He asked, his hand gently being placed on her shoulder. Fuu seemed to almost look right throught Ferio to see Umi and Ascot talking. Umi had stopped walking again and had grown pale. Her eyes had gotten larger that usual and she put her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. " Let's not address that just yet." She said, looking at Ascot threw her shappire bangs.   
However, Zagato thought differently on the matter and walked up behind the two knights. "If her conviction is strong, then she should have a strong motive. What motivates the Magic Knight to fight for her world, she wasn't forced to, like in Cephiro? This is something that she as an individual wants to achieve. I think what she is and has already accomplished in both worlds is astonishing, but I would also like to know why she is so ready to fight for this. What pushes her to do this."  
" But.-" Fuu started to protest but Umi's words stopped her cold,  
" Maybe we should tell them..." She said.  
" Tell us what?" Lantis said, as he turnt back and looked at Hikaru who smiled thinly and mumbled something about sitting down at the local lodge they had passed previously. " Hikaru.." He whispered as she walked past and away. Fuu ran to catch up with her and to make sure she was okay.  
Lantis then turnt to Umi, " So what are you going to tell us?"   
  
For a moment, Umi was silent as her blue hair swayed in the breeze. " Okay, here's what I... well here's what happened last year.   
Hikaru lived in the town we just left, she was living with her brothers in D'jose. Her brothers names are Satoru, the oldest who was also a Maester. Her third and the youngest of the brothers was also a Maester and they were always doing things to make sure the people around them were happy. Both of them had amazing magical talents and could have.. well they could have easily been summoners. There was also her other brother, Masaru, who is on a pilgrimage as well. But, he hasn't been heard of for about two to three months, it depends on who was talking to him last. He was, a last guess, at Mt. Gagazt. He was really a powerful summoner and all the aeons were really powerful with him as their master. He had three guardians but he hasn't been heard from, and Hikaru was really worried. That's one reason for her dangerous journey.  
A-another reason was because her two brothers, Satoru and Kakeru asked her to become a summoner. It... it was their dying wish."  
Presea broke in, her eyes becoming sad, " Dying?"  
Umi nodded, " Yeah. About seven months ago they died when Sin attacked D'jose, so that's what they wanted Hikaru to do. To finish her training as a summoner and to stop there. If Hikaru had kept training she would have most likely become a Maester like her two brothers. Kakeru had thought to take her place, so..... so she would be safe at the end, and she could enjoy the Calm, but he is lost and so Hikaru trains very hard to fulfill the wishes of the dead. Hikaru's brothers were never sent so they were the first fiends that we had to help destroy. Hikaru broke into unstoppable tears after that, and I.. I can't blame her for it. She doesn't have a family anymore. Her parents were mutilated in that dark forest us three had passed earlier on, by an unknown force 5 years back. This is why Hiakru-chan fights."  
  
For a very long time, no one spoke and of course everyone had already stopped walking. But Umi had still not finished. She wrapped her arms about herself, and started talking again, " You all don't have to help us. Not if you don't want to."   
Ferio and Presea both objected and the others joined in saying that " What Hikaru and you girls are doing is so noble, we have to help!"   
Umi lowered her eyes again, " To defeat Sin. A-and to bring peace, means the summoner sacrificing herself. When all this is over the one who has to work the hardest to do it all will die. I don't want to help her to end it..."  
" What?" Lantis said, shock and disbelief clearly on his face. " She... she will die?"  
  
Krylancelo: Konnichiwa!   
  
Hope you like it, and help me figure out what to do about Kakeru. 


	9. Clear the way, told today!

" Wait a second, Umi... Why will Hikaru die if she stays a summoner? What is it that will happen?" Eagle asked, his golden eyes looking sad in the shadows of a nearby tree he stood under.  
  
" Yeah!" Zazu perked, " All of us are here to help you three girls, and we aren't going to let you kick the bucket so easily. You can count on us." He said, his eyes trained of Umi like a hawk.   
  
"Yea... I know we can count on you all to help us out, and to keep us from death. Least in a normal battle, but when the time finally comes to face Sin. When that time comes, Hikaru has to sacrifice herself to summon the final aeon that will purge Sin from Spira! The Calm will come, and everyone can be happy!!" Umi said, perking up.  
  
She then started to walk again, trying her best to keep up a brave front for her friends.  
  
Her sapphire hair swayed lazily in the wind as Umi stood with Fuu in front of Guado's temple. The place where the summoner would revive and gain the awsome powers of Shiva.   
  
" Miss Hikaru, are you ready to go?" Fuu asked, as her short, blonde hair swayed in the breeze.   
  
Presea who stood with the other worlders sneezed, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. " Does it have to be soooo cold here?" She asked, as her eyes took in the scenery before her.  
  
She saw what to her looked really like a deserted wasteland. Ice and snow were everywhere.  
  
" Yeah... I know it isn't the funnest place to be at the moment but we need to keep going. I need Shiva so that I can become a better summoner. Maybe one day as great as Yuna!" Hikaru said happilly, as she turnt around to play with Hikari...  
  
" Whhhoooo?" Geo said sarcasticly, " That dead dead girl right?" And the others all noded in agreement about how he felt.  
  
Inside the shrine:  
  
" Through the trials we will go/ Fighting alongside friends/ Defeating evil beings who are slow/ And running from the fast footed fiends!" Sang Umi almost cheerfully as she waited for Hikaru to emerge from the chamber.  
  
" You seem to be in a good mood, Miss Umi! Why?" Fuu asked, as Umi's song of 45 times sung gratted on her nerves.  
  
Umi sweat dropped," Sick of it, huh?"  
  
" Yes, it is making me want to go deaf... Please refrain form ever singing that again."  
  
" Now to more important matters. Do you think that ring on Miss Hikaru's finger is alright.... And what about how dangerous Ixion has been towards everyone. He almost killed Miss Hikaru on the way here. She's afraid to summon that beast!" Fuu said, her eyes on the chamber door.  
  
" I know." Umi said, as she rested her head on her hand. " What happened to Ixion is something I'd like to know to... The fiends who attacked us were all in on something, and I don't like it one tiny bit."  
  
" Let's keep an eye on Miss Hikaru, Ixion, and even Shiva..okay? All of her aeons are becoming much more aggressive, and none seem to even listen to her. I wonder if her brother had that problem."  
  
" Well if we ever find him, we'll ask him!" Umi said.  
  
Krylancelo note: Don't hate this one... Review if anyone wants more... I'll update it better next time.. 


	10. Mt Gagazet, a frozen wasteland!

The journey seemed to be extremly long to the tired dancer, and even Lafarga seemed down in the dumps.   
  
"How much longer are we going to walk in this... wasteland? My dainty feet are not made for mountains!" Said Caldina as she and everyone else tiredly truged up the huge, snow covered Mt. Gagazet!  
  
"Well there is probally a few more days that we have to go! Let's set up camp here, okay?" Umi said as she and the others all smiled.   
  
Hikaru smiled at all her friends, and sat down with them around the fire. She couldn't believe that no one had really said anything after they'd left Guadosalem. But she did notice quite a bit of unrest in the group.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Yea, a huge, boring expanse of meadow. And looky there, a huge hole in the ground, isn't that nice." Geo said sarcasticly as the group made there way into the Calm Lands.  
  
Once they had made it to the middle area that had a save sphere, they all decided that now was a good time to rest.  
  
"This place, is like, never ending! But it is beautiful!" Said Aska, as she looked at all the grass and marveled at the Chocobos.  
  
"Hey Hikaru, what are those?!" Zazu said as he pointed at the yellow bird.  
  
"There Chocobos, birds that can't really fly, but watch out! If you ever encounter it in battle, and it's angry. .. It'll cast Metea on you, and that's almost as dangerous as Meteror!" The summoner replied.  
  
"But there so cute, I want to be friends with them!" Ascot said, happily!  
  
"That's possible, but kind of hard, Ascot. We don't have any greens, and so we can't capture one. " Umi replied.  
  
The breeze ruffled the clothes of the group and the tall grass seemed to sing in it.  
  
"Wow, it really is nice here. But what about that big, big hole in the ground? Tell me what it is Fuu!" Aska said, as she flaied her small arms around in happiness.  
  
"Oh, the hole is from past summoner's battles with Sin! This is the place where the battle usually takes place. The hole is where Sin is brought down, so it brings the Calm. That's why this place is called the Calm Lands." Fuu said quietly as Ferio grinned at her.  
  
"So, will Hikaru have to fight Sin here as well. I don't think I'd be able to let Hikaru do that, ya'know. I'd be hard to be happy with Fuu if she's crying all the time." He said.  
  
"Ferio, how could you say that! I'd be crying too!" Umi said, yet the joke wasn't in her sappire orbs.   
  
"Well, that's why I want to figure out what Lady Yuna did. She survived, and I want to do that too! That'd be great, then we could all have fun together!!!" Hikaru said happily and silently Eagle and Lantis wished it to be.  
  
End Flashback!  
  
"Man I wish we had a bike, then we'd easily kick up some snow!" Zazu said dreamily and Hikaru envisioned the bike/motorbike she'd rode on in the NSX.  
  
The otherworlders were anxious to get out of the snow, but the Knight's felt that they needed to keep going. As dusk fell, everyone found there own places by a newly built fire.  
  
"So Presea, are all the people going to be okay in Cephiro without their Master Swordsmith?" Asked Umi.  
  
Presea blushed, and said, "Well, sure. Usually Sierra would be available to help the people if I'm not around, but that isn't the case. I'm sure everyone will be fine!"   
  
"Yeah! We've made plenty of spare weapons in case of emergencies!" Added Sierra.  
  
Lantis stood up and said that he was going to go take a short walk, and his brother got up as well to follow him.  
  
"I hope they'll be okay." Hikaru said quietly as she watched their forms dissapear in the darkness.  
  
"Or course they will. I wouldn't let them venture off unprotected." Emeraude said happily.  
  
  
  
Krylancelo note:   
  
Hope this is liked, and all! No one seemes to remember this anymore, sad!  
  
Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
